The DIffrence is
by ValLyGurlJT
Summary: what if the whole time it had been backwards and Phineas is the one who had always loved Isabella and she was the clueless one? What happens when she needs help with her patches and they are all about romance? Will Phineas be able to handle himself?


**AN: Really quickly this is a bit strange but I hope you all like it! please follow and review! tell me what you think and any sugestions. Love VAL.**

Phineas:

It was another normal day. I woke up excitedly and took Ferb with me. He sleepily chuckled as he watched me getting ready for the day. Well who could really blame me? It's a whole new day and I get to see my best friend in the entire world besides Ferb! Isabella! I quickly checked my mirror and messed up my hair intentionally. That was my daily routine and it usually worked pretty well but today my orange hair wasn't co-operating with me! Ferb was laughing at me now as he pulled on his everyday clothes.

"Don't you even dare! You know right well why I have to look presentable!"Ferb rolled his ever at me as he shook his head to fix his hair and I secretly envied him for it. He sat on his bed and watched me struggle with my not messy enough hair.

"Bro why don't you just leave your hair like that? It looks fine," Ferb tried to reason with me but I shook my head at him.

"No way can I let Isabella see me like this mess!" That's when it hit me that I was being completely ridiculous. Of course it didn't matter if Isabella saw my messy hair. She's defiantly seen me much worse than this.

"Sorry Ferb… I'm just really freaking."

"Like usual…" He whispered and I giggled.

"You know why I do this every morning Ferb…" I contemplated why I did do it because sometimes I needed reminding myself. It's all for Isabella. Let me catch you up. Isabella is my front door neighbor since I was like four and I'm kind of in love with her. Yeah a collective gasp follows the crowd. How could you not love Isabella? I mean she sweet, pretty, talented, a leader and I swear the list could go on but I was going to be late. If only she would notice that I care about her so much. I mean I make it really obvious but she's just…so clueless! It seriously hurts when I see her and she doesn't understand how much I care.

"Well are you coming Romeo?" I turned to my brother who was already half way out the door. My eyes widened and I ran after him. No way was I missing any chance to talk to her!

As we walked out into our back yard, Isabella was already there waiting for us. My heart sped up as she smiled blindly at me. I really hoped that I wasn't blushing as hard as I thought I was but a snicker from Ferb confirmed that I was. Suddenly Isabella looked worried.

"Whatcha up to?" I asked her rocking on the balls of my feet hoping that she didn't notice but it didn't seem that that was possible.

"Phineas? Are you ok? You're really red! Are you sick? I could take you the doctor—"

"No! I'm fine…so really whatcha up to Isabella?"

She smiled at me and my heart fluttered, "Well," She said, her eyes sparkling with excitement as the prospects of this day came fully into play in her mind. I loved when she got that look. "I was hoping you guys would help me get one of patches…but it's a tiny bit awkward." At that moment she blushed too. That was new…

Ferb and I exchanged a confused look and he shrugged as we turned back to her. "Uh…what is it you know we can help!" She twirled her hair and bit the edge of her lip not looking directly at us as she said, "Well I'm sixteen and I still haven't earned any of the…romance patches and I was hoping that maybe you guys could…help me with that…"

My whole body was trembling. No way was she insinuating what I thought she was. "Isabella when you say romance—"

"The first one is a date. Then there's holding hands and then there's the kiss on the cheek and well…a kiss…like on the lips and if I want to finish with the fireside girls then I need all of those." She finally looked up at me. And I mean me. Full on straight in the eyes and my heart melted like butter on pancakes. "So I guess what I'm saying is…Phineas Flyn…will you go on a date with me?"

Ferb sounded like he was dyeing and my eyes widened…a date…with Isabella…some one pinch me because I swear this is a dream. Then I passed out.


End file.
